Luxion Curse Forms
These are the descriptions of the forms of the various Luxions. General notes: Excluding sophaluxion's form which can be used in conjunction with any of the other forms, only one form can be active at a given time. The granted boosts and abilities are only active while the form is active. Anarluxion Appearance Anarluxion's forms appearance is much the same as anarluxions own. The Anarluxions Form takes the shape of A large almost lizard/scorpion creature. Four red eyes dot his face, two close together on what would be his forehead and two more spread apart in the middle of his face along with a very small mouth that serves little purpose. The skin Is A sickly brown color and looks almost scale like. The form has six arm/legs each with eight fingers on them to use for walking and grabbing.The body has several needle like spikes running across the ridge of the back that could secrete various types of toxins. Last but not least is the scythe tail which is the forms strongest offensive weapon and can be imbued with many different types of magic to further increase it's usefulness. Abilities Anarluxion grants knowledge of curses along with the ability to secrete various poisons from the spine on the forms back, moderate increase to one's own natural magic ability, ability to see 30 seconds into the future, massive speed increase along with enhanced physical durability and slightly minor magic resistance, and Anarluxion form like many of the others grants telepathy. Aeroluxion Appearance Aeroluxion's form is very similar to his own though much smaller being roughly the same size of the person themselves if not slightly enlarged. Aeroluxion's form Is birdlike having a serrated beak and two clawed talons which to stands upon. The wings are batlike and most of his body Is covered In leathery feathers which are all sickly brown In color with white splotches. Abilities Provides the ability to manipulate the wind along with the power of flight and the ability to survive in a vacum, A 2x boost to the person's natural magic ability, Telepathy, and increased resistance to electricity in particular along with the other natural elements. Aqualuxion Appearance Again Aqualuxion's form is roughly the same in appearance as the original but smaller. This time though there is an increase in length as the persons orginal length is doubled in Aqualxion form. The form has been given conisdered similar in appearance to a chinese dragon. The body is long and snakelike with thousands of tiny sharp scales covering the body. and the mout is filled with thousands of rows of tiny sharp teeth. Abilities Aqualuxion's form provides the ability to manipulate water, A 3x boost to one's own natural magical ability, increased psychic abilities, and a massive speed boost witihin water. As a downside much like the luxion himself this form cannot remain outside of water for too long. Teraluxion Appearance Teraluxion's form is once again similar to the namesake luxion but much like the namesake luxion the size and exact shape is inconsistent as it can be modified with earth as such only what is believed to be the basic form will be described. Teraluxion's form is humanlike in appearance with A muscular looking body and jagged rock for skin. The head is featureless barring any random stalagmites or other smaller jagged rocks popping out. Abilities Grants the ability to manipulate the earth and the various natural elements that compose it, Massive boost to both physical strength and endurance capable of further increasing strength and physical defense by using nearby earth and a moderate boost to speed, And Nearly immune to all natural elements but weak against magic. While in this form the user cannot see, hear, feel speak whether through physical means like a mouth or telepathy like most other luxions, and is incapable of performing any magic outside of teraluxion's own earth manipulation but teraluxion can see using earth and the natural elements. Lunaxion Appearance Unlike many of the others whose forms resemble their namesake Lunaxion's form does not. As lunaxion does not truly identify as one shape instead basing it's appearance on the perceptions of those around him. As such lunaxion's form has no easily definable trait as is it's activation will only cause the user to shapeshift into another's form that he or she has witnessed in the past. Abilities Lunaxions's Form is the only form which given ability is far weaker and different than luna's own instead being a more simple shapeshifting ability than . 5x boost to one's own natural magical ability along with increased magical knowledge, sligt resistance to magic and the natural elements, And weak mind reading capabilities. Sophaluxion Appearance Sophaluxion's form like Lunaxion's form is one of the two that does not mimic the luxion it is named after after instead being a magical aura that surrounds the user. Abilities Sophaluxiuon grants the ability to sense luxions and those they've touched, the ability to take another's pain and draw it into themselves, A 10x boost to one's natural magical abilities along with increased magical knowledge, good resistance to magical attacks and immunity to curses, And some protection from the natural elements. Unlike the other forms sophaluxions form can be used in conjunction with any of the others forms for increased boosts. Umbruxion Appearance Unknown Abilities Unknown Zeroluxion Appearance Unknown Abilities Unknown